A Lonely Road
by Niknakz93
Summary: 1958, set five years before First Class. Two people searching for answers and revenge meet in the most unusual of ways. But a common enemy soon unites the pair, and that's not involving love and war. Erik/OC
1. 1958

**A Lonely Road**

_" In love, its a lonely road_

_When this worlds burns down_

_Deep in your soul_

_You will find there's a piece in mind_

_You will find there's a piece to find."_

-Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

xXx

_October 1958_

There were a few shivers going through my body now as the next to freezing water sloshed over me, spraying my face for a second as I pulled on my chains a little too hard.

My eyes were dark and narrowed as I looked above the water I was chained down in to my chin at the scientists. If they were so sure that they were doing right by this, they needed their heads looking at more than anything else.

They were careful not to meet my eyes ever since they had forced me, kicking and screaming into the water and chained me there, knowing that it was the best way to keep me under control... where I couldn't get them.

Such cowards.

Of course, past studying what I was, they had plans to make me into a weapon for a secret service no doubt, to break my will and soul and replace it with one that was theirs.

One of the lab technicians spoke now, glancing at me once. I may not have understood exactly what she was saying, for it sounded German, but it didn't sound were talking about me.

A low growl reverberated in my chest now as I pulled harder, turning on the heat- literally, but the water cooled me down before I even had chance to melt the chains. The effect of my efforts had not gone unnoticed, for there were beeps from equipment recording statistics.

I sighed and gave up, feeling that fire in the centre of my chest grow ever more smaller. As I closed my eyes, I remembered- I had been in this weapons testing facility for near a year now. Wherever it was, that is.

My power, even though they were in awe of it, frightened them. Ever since I was little, I'd been intrigued by fire, playing with it and making my parents furious when I burnt something or another. Then I learned I could control it in ways that terrified my parents... that they contacted a doctor who then got me locked up in this hell hole. My sister was the same as me- different... God knew what happened to her after she ran away.

All because we were different.

Some parents they were...

* * *

><p>They left me there all night in the cold water, knowing that my fire stood no chance. If it got out of me, I'd blow the entire place up, the people along with it.<p>

A sigh escaped me now, piercing the total silence except for the soft sound of water sloshing around my skin. I looked down to my wrists where they were bound, then grimaced, pulling hard, but nothing happened.

Jeez... I was going to be stuck here forever...

My head snapped up as I heard a low creak, then frowned as the door opened, but no one was there.

"Hello?" I called out, frowning- that door was cast iron and triple locked. Nothing was getting in or out for sure.

There was silence, then I saw a torchlight come in- burglers or something-? I took a deep breath and ducked under the water for a moment as the torchlight went towards me, then I raised my nose and eyes out the water, staring at the dark clothed man as he opened the filing cabinet and started to rifle through.

"What are you doing?" I asked now, forgetting about staying quiet. He looked around towards me in surprise- he obviously didn't know about me being there.

But I saw his frown, then say. "What are you doing in there?"

I was silent, taking in his appearance- he didn't work here anyway.

"Lab Rat is a god phrase."

The man, the guy breaking in, was quiet, then walked forwards and I saw his frown up close, then his dark eyes stared at my chains and he asked in a low voice.

"They've been keeping you here?"

"Mmhmm."

He straightened up now, then I felt the chains that were tying me down fall off and I realized; he was like me. He helped me out the water now where I sat on the side, shivering a little, trying to get the flames inside me to warm my shaking form up.

But suddenly, the lights blared red and siren went off. The man swore under his breath in German I was sure of it, then I stood up and couldn't feel my legs, making me stumble before he grabbed me and said.

"Can you walk?"

I tried them again, then nodded as they started to warm up, the fire inside of me starting to return. There were running footsteps now, making us both look to the door, then ask. "Are these walls metal lined?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant-" then the door slammed shut and locked, the guy turning to the wall where it exploded out and ripped away, leaving a clear path outside.

"Come on-" he said, grabbing my arm and yanking me forwards, grabbing the file he had found, but I ran forwards, a sudden thought hitting me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, pulling me away from the files as I grabbed my own, then ran forwards with me. As we ran, the bullets all seemed to miss us somehow.

Well, who knew exactly what his power was?

It was quite the relief when he grabbed a motorbike and yelled for me to get on, then revved it up and took off so fast I had to close my eyes against the freezing night air that was smashing into my face.

I noticed that I was still holding the guy pretty tight and loosened my grip a little. As if by cue, he seemed to breath a lot better now I wasn't choking the air from him.

* * *

><p>When we finally stopped, I had nodded off against his back, but now woke up as he got off. I frowned, waking up with a start, then saw the little cafe and where we were parked outside it<p>

It was still dark, but it was like dawn was approaching fast with the dark blue shot with pink sky.

I watched as he stepped forwards, the door opening by itself and he went inside. A moment later I followed.

The place was deserted, but I found him in the store cupboard, grabbing a loaf of bread and a few other things before walking past me and into the main place, sitting at the bar and raising a hand, a knife in it.

"You look hungry." he now said, finally meeting my eyes and pushing the place of bread and ham towards me.

"You got that right." I laughed a little, picking it up and biting into it, then said. "Thank you for getting me out."

He chuckled. "What was I going to do? Leave you there?"

"Most would have."

He sighed now, then frowned. "Why were you locked up anyway?"

I was silent, then shook my head. "I'm guessing you would know why..."

"Ah. I understand."

Now I nodded and stared at the candle on the side of the table, raising a hand and prodding it- a weak dark blue flame appeared.

"They were scared of what they can't control." I sighed, blowing it out. But then I looked up and asked. "I'm Diana."

He nodded. "Erik."

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. "Thank you Erik." then curiousity got the better of me. "What can you do?"

He raised an eyebrow, then I saw the knife he had been using to cut the meat up raise a little into the air and towards me a little where I took it and chuckled. "Pretty cool."

Erik took the knife back from me and said. "Useful more like." then frowned. "Yours is fire manipulation?"

"It... depends."

"How?"

"I can't control it. Its not just fire..."

He stood up now and walked over to the window, looking out for a moment as if he'd heard something suspicious, then said. "That's a shame. You have quite the gift there."

"More like a curse."

He was silent at that, then sighed. "Where are you headed now?"

That stopped me dead, then-

"I-I don't know. I don't have anywhere to go..."

"Parents?"

"Yeah... if I wanted to get locked up again."

Erik was silent once more, then nodded to the file I still held tightly in my hand. "What's that?"

I set it down and sighed. "My file."

He watched me in silence as I opened the file and read through the papers.

"Urgh, I don't read German."

"Here-"

"Hey-!"

He raised an eyebrow once more. "Fine, find somebody else to do it then."

I groaned, then let him take it back.

Erik scanned the page, then said. "Diana Evans, born in England, age twenty six?"

"Mmhmm."

He was silent as he read through, then said. "Well, they had big plans for you and your sister. Sell you off as weapons."

What-?

"What about my sister?" I now inquired, snatching the folder back before realizing I couldn't read it.

"They caught up with her on a train to Moscow." Erik told me, then frowned at my shocked expression. "You didn't know?"

"No- she ran away..."

"She's in Berlin in a testing facility similar to the one you were in."

"I've got to get her out of there-!" I almost yelled, getting up and running to the door, but the handle wouldn't budge, making me turn and snarl at him.

"Let me out of here-!"

He stood up and walked over to me, glaring down. "Do you really want to yourself get killed?"

My temper rose to a fever pitch, and I think he knew I was about to flame his ass, for he backed off. "I'm just stating facts." he near enough smirked, sitting back down.

"It just so happens that I'm headed to Berlin myself." he said, the cup of coffee before him was raised to his lips as he added. "I wondered if you'd like some-"

"I don't need your help." I snapped, glaring at the file that was still next to him, what he'd broken into the facility for. "Why did you break in anyway!"

"For this-" he said, tapping the file he'd stolen.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What is it?"

"Never you mind." Erik chuckled, getting up and walking past me and out the door, but not before saying. "I did offer."

He walked back over to the motorbike, then I growled a little, grabbing my file that he'd left and ran forwards, getting on before he revved the engine and grabbed his waist.

"Fine!" was all I could yell over the noise.

He was probably doing that little smirk again, but I couldn't see.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So-! After watching X-Men; First Class, I got the urge to finally write oneXD please be nice, it's my first attempt and I'm not saying I'm a total and utter boffin on itXD so, I'll continue if people like it enough, so reviews are very much loved and thanks!:) x Nicola**


	2. Waiting For The Flood

We drove for a good few hours from setting off. When we finally did stop for something to eat and some more gas for the bike.

I was sat opposite him, occasionally looking up at the sound of the knife and fork clinking softly against the porcelain plate of bacon and eggs.

"So why are you going to Berlin?" I asked him, making him look up, finish his mouthful then say. "Just... things."

"What sort of things?"

Erik was silent, then just said rather firmly. "Personal things."

"Oh, I'm sorry." I muttered hastily, feeling foolish. He chuckled. "Don't worry." then offered me his last slice of bacon, but I shook my head and smirked. "No, you look like you need it more than me."

He raised his eyebrow once more. "And what does that mean exactly?"

I chuckled and got up, handing my plate in and went into the bathroom As I stood before the mirror, I stared at my reflection- petite with long dark brown hair that had an auburn tint to it. My eyes were ocean blue.

When I returned to the table, Erik had finished and sighed. "Shall we be off?"

"In a moment. I just..." I grimaced, knowing how stupid this was going to sound to him. "See more of the view. All I've seen is walls for god knows how long."

He nodded. "Ok then."

"Huh-?"

"Ok." he nodded, leaning forwards. "I know how you feel."

I was taken aback more than anything- I wasn't one to get pushed around by anyone unless forced to do so... but this did surprise me.

"But aren't you in a rush to get to Berlin?"

He smiled a little. "I have a few days to spare." And all I could do was nod, feeling so very tired- I hadn't had a good nights sleep in forever. He noticed no doubt, for he sighed. "Why don't we find somewhere to stay the night? If you keep your eyes open any longer, I'm sure you're going to drop onto the floor and sleep there."

"Ha-ha (!)" I mocked, but knew his words were true, so I sighed. "Fine then."

An hour later we were booked into a motel where I promptly collapsed onto one of the two beds and groaned, closing my eyes as Erik said. "I'm heading out for a few things."

I opened an eye and frowned. "You're not going to dump me and leave are you?"

He scowled. "No. No I wouldn't do that."

"I wouldn't be shocked..."

Erik rolled his eyes once more, then reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to the motorbike and put it down next to me, showing that he couldn't leave.

He left now, making me sit up and sigh- he was a nice guy to help me like this when he obviously had agendas of his own that he was attending to.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and felt it straight away- that flame in my chest was back, brighter and hotter than ever before. I sat up and heard a light snore, making me jump and look over to the other bed where Erik was fast asleep, his back to me under the covers. He really didn't leave after all.<p>

I got up and walked over to the window, pulling the yellowed curtains open a little and stared outside at the place- the sun was rising into the sky, warming my face for the first time in a good while.

After a moment of staring out at Frankfurt, I heard the sheets rustling behind me a little and turned, half expecting him getting up, but he had merely turned over. A frown appeared on my face now as I stepped forwards and tilted my head at his arm for a moment, then realized what the writing was, what it meant.

I bit my lip a little, remembering how he had told me how he knew the feeling of being trapped... poor bastard...

It was when I was making coffee that he woke up, sitting up and having a cup given to him.

"What have I done to deserve this?" he chuckled, taking it and having a sip.

"Well you did save my life."

"I just-"

"Don't ruin it. Just drink your coffee and shut up."

He sighed. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but its cold now."

I growled under my breath, then grabbed the cup and held it in my palm, channeling the heat to it for a moment, then giving it him back. "Better?" I asked, then he chuckled. "Yes, thanks."

Oh what a pain in the ass that guy was already.

Later on, I was watching Erik flick through a mapbook, tapping it with a pen and sighed.

"Something troubling you?" I asked, walking forwards, but he closed it, going. "Diana..."

"Don't 'Diana' me."

"Well don't ask stupid-!" but he soon stopped when he saw the bright blue flames in my hands, but when he didn't finish, they died down and I snorted. "Yeah, whatever." walking out the door and outside.

I walked around for an hour or so, just thinking- I needed to find my sister. She... if she had gotten hurt...

Oh god, what if it was all my fault-? I was the one that was the more outspoken of my powers.

Life was hard.

* * *

><p>Erik wasn't there when I got back, but his things were still there, so he hadn't gone too far. I grabbed a shower, staring at my back in the mirror, at its burned surface. I bit my lip a little, remembering how I had gotten captured...<p>

I'd found a neat little way of channeling flames to my shoulder blades, making a form of wings appear, purly made of bright blue flames. Of course, I had been stupid enough to try and fly... and it worked.

Until I landed in the tree and set fire to it that was. No more flaming wings. Quite literally.

I was sat on the bed, staring at the floor when he came back. He didn't say a word, but I did.

"I'm sorry about earlier..." I said quietly, feeling him sit down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"No, it was my fault."

I looked up at him and frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You miss your sister?"

"Of course."

Erik stood up and pulled me to my feet, grinning. "Let's go and get her then."

* * *

><p>We carried on along the road now for a day or two, then ended up in a little village near Kassel.<p>

Erik was a rather fun guy, especially when we both got drunk. He started talking German once when he was out of his face, and I didn't have the faintest clue what he was on about.

He'd also been giving me a hand with my power too.

_"Ok, let's try that again."_

_I glanced to my right where he'd made another little metal dinner plate float, then shot into the air so I could practice on it with my flames. The latest one dropped in flames to the floor, singeing the grass a little._

_"I think you've really got it now." he told me, letting one of the metal plates balance on one of his fingers, then looked up and met my eyes. "More practice?"_

_I grinned and nodded, stepping backwards and watched the disc on his finger shoot forwards, taking me by surprise. But before it made contact with my body, it blew up as I hit it with my hand._

_"Yeah... I really don't want to get on your nerves now." he chuckled, picking up the other plates and tucked them under his arm, nodding to the bike. "Shall we?"_

_I smiled, nodding. "I would love to."_

Back to reality, I yawned and pulled my heels on, making Erik scoff. "How can you walk in them?"

"Why don't you try them on and find out?"

"I'll pass thank you."

"Wise choice." I laughed, then sighed, pulling on my jacket.

"Where are you headed?" he asked with a frown, setting his drink down. "Out." I laughed, zipping my jacket and turning to the door, but it closed before I could reach it, making me sigh.

"Erik..." I groaned, turning to him, but he just stood up and said. "What about your sister, hmm?"

"We're here at the moment. Might as well relax as much as I can before..." I felt tears in my eyes now at the thought of my sister being hurt. I sat down on the bed, accepting a tissue from my rather good friend. "Thank you." I smiled, then looked at him as he sat beside me. I looked away and said quietly.

"Carmel is a few years older than me, but she was always the stronger of us both. Then things got so bad, from what we were... and she left to stop me getting hurt so much."

"She sounds like a nice person."

"Not if she's mad."

"Oh, she's-?"

"Mmmhmm. A mutant. And quite "frosty" at times."

He laughed at that. "Ice huh?"

"Yeah, snow in July, you name it."

Erik was silent, then said. "We'll be in Berlin in about two-three days. It'll be dangerous-"

"So? This is my sister!"

He nodded. "Fair enough." then raised a hand and brushed the hair from my eyes before saying. "Still want that drink?" I nodded, letting him pull me to my feet, then the door opened for me and he followed me out.

Sat at the bar, I watched him get another beer, walking back over which made me snap to my senses as he set the bottle before me.

"Thanks." I smiled, then said. " What if they've hurt her-?"

"Relax huh?" he said, not in a hurtful way, but I knew my constant worrying was probably annoying the crap out of him. "I know, I worry too much."

"It's nice to have someone to worry about." he now said, opening my bottle in a smirk when I failed.

_"Pair of bloody freaks-"_

I heard the snort behind me, and so had Erik, for his expression had become stony in a split second. I carried on talking now, a little louder than before, but I knew he was still pissed off by the drunken mans words.

But hell, all we needed was him picking a fight. He'd kill them in a second, and I knew that well.

"Come on-" I said, leaving my half filled beer and got up, raising an eyebrow that made him roll his own eyes and get up, walking ahead of me and back to the motel room.

He sat down on his bed with a glare at the opposite wall as I closed the door, but a sharp _snick _sounded as it locked by itself.

"So, I say we pass through Kassel and grab a train to Magdburg, then to Berlin?"

Erik nodded, lying down on his bed and closing his eyes.

I lay down myself now with an internal sigh-

Tomorrow would be part of the final push to Berlin...

All I had to do now was hope and pray that Carmel was safe and sound...

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd be nice and write another chapter since so very many people seem to like this story:) next chapter will be the start of all the action, I promise:D so, thanks and are very much loved:D x Nicola<strong>


	3. Crash And Burn

The trip to Kassel didn't take too long, then we had to get onto the train headed to Magdburg.

I for one, wasn't upset to see the motorbike being left behind. Damn it hurt your backside something terrible.

For now, I was stood beside Erik as we stared at the train, then I sighed. "Let's do this."

"See that?" he now said, then nodded to the place where the passengers were getting on. "They're checking for documents."

"Crap." I realized, then spied the luggage cart and grabbed his arm, pulling him forwards. "Come on."

"What-?" then Erik saw what I meant, then followed me, ducking as the guards closed the door and locked it. When they had vanished and train started to move, he opened it back up for a second, jumping on and yanking me on after, closing it up after me.

"Phew, that was easier than I thought it was going to be." I chuckled, then took the lever and opened the window, letting some light and air come in as we sped towards Berlin.

Erik sighed now as I sat down beside him, our backs propped up by the cases. "Just a day or two now." he told me, turning his head to face me, half his face lit up by the bright blue sky outside.

I nodded, then also sighed. "What are you going to do once we get my sister?"

He didn't react to that for a moment, but then said with a thoughtful look. "I don't know."

I chuckled. "Surely you want to go your own way again?"

"Maybe, but I'd like to make sure you and your sister are safe first."

That made me frown. He sounded like he really did care... no one had ever done that to me before.

"Thank you." was all I could say, and I was being very honest too. He smiled a little. "It's no problem."

"You could get killed because of me dragging you into this."

He inclined his head a little. "I could, yes."

I shook my head, closing my eyes for a second, but before I could open them, I felt him kiss me softly for a moment.

Oh. That was why he was doing all this for me.

When I looked at him, I frowned a little, unsure of what to say. Yes, I did like the guy, I liked him alot. But I was hopeless in relationships. They always found out what I was in the end, then they ran off calling me freak as they wen- hang on. I was forgetting something here; Erik wasn't some stupid young human man. He was like me. The first other than my sister I'd ever met.

Seemed like the variables had changed in an instant concerning my previous, disastrous relationships.

"You do know I could also get killed trying to get her out?" I said quietly now as he sat back. Erik sighed. "Only if you let it happen."

"Which I don't plan."

"Well that's good then."

* * *

><p>We didn't say a word for a good while and I ended up nodding off against his shoulder as we sped through the night. But as we almost reached Magdburg, the train came to a jolting stop, waking me up.<p>

"We can't be there yet-" Erik frowned, getting up and poked his head outside the window, then swiftly pulled it back in with a few other language swear words.

"We've got to get out." he swiftly said, grabbing my arm and pulled the door open, only for a bullet to zing in and spark against the metal sides.

As we ran for it, I heard yells that meant Erik was no doubt attacking them. I turned now and snarled, pulling him out the way and sent a jet of bright blue flames at them, catching the back carriage and making it tip sideways onto the attackers with a crash that shook the ground beneath our feet.

But now a scream escaped me as something caught me in the shoulder- a stray bullet Erik hadn't seen. I felt him grab me as I almost tripped over, the flames from the inferno lit his face up, eyes concerned when he saw the blood blossoming from the wound.

"Are you ok?" he said hurriedly now and I nodded, grabbing his arm and running again before backup came, no doubt seeing the intense blue fire that was the carriage.

* * *

><p>Once more we were running, but this time as we got to Magdburg, I had to stop, my shoulder hurting too much.<p>

He got us a motel room now, making me lie down while he went to get the bullet out.

"If you mess up, I'll so slap you." I tried to joke, eyes closed and teeth clenched as the bullet left my shoulder.

"Sorry." he apologized with a sigh, sitting me up so he could bandage it up. I frowned now. "Why?"

"Because I didn't stop it in time."

"Hey- it was dark. It wasn't your fault. Now shut it hmm?"

He chuckled a little now and tied the bandage off. I moved it a little and winced. "Jeez, it's no fun getting shot."

"Is it ever?"

"I suppose not." Was all I could say, then go. "This is Magdburg right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Great, lets grab the next train for Berlin."

Erik sighed, then sat down next to me on the bed. "I think we should wait a day."

"What-!" I almost yelled, but he shushed me. "I heard a few things earlier- something about trouble in Berlin. They're on high alert."

"So?"

"I suggest we get in another way. They'll be watching the trains."

I groaned now, closing my eyes. "Jeez, the world seems to be against us."

He looked thoughtful. "I agree there."

"Great (!)" I sighed, shuffling down a little and putting my head on his shoulder, staring at the wall opposite that was a crappy eggshell blue. He put an arm around me and hugged me a little as he said.

"We'll find her, you know that?"

"Mmhmm. I trust you."

"Is that wise? I already got you hurt."

I just rolled my eyes now at his defiant eyes, then smirked and leaned forwards, kissing him for a moment and said. "Lighten up sweetie."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Don't call me sweetie."

_"Ok sweetie."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, a bit more of a filler chapter:) the next will be up later on^_^ reviews are much loved and thanks! x Nicola<strong>


	4. Running With Wolves

We laid low in Magdburg for a day, only leaving the motel room when we were hungry.

"I just want a nice bacon baguette." I sighed now, pushing the door to the shop open, walking in with him. "You want to get chubby then?"

"You need it more than me. Have you seen how skinny you are?"

He was about to smirk back and answer, but the guy behind the counter asked what we wanted. Well, as least I think he did- I didn't understand German.

Erik ordered me a ham salad the cheeky bastard.

We were sat next to the window now eating lunch, and I could see him watching me as I looked outside at the world bustling by.

"What?" I asked now, turning to him. He sighed.

"How's your shoulder?"

My eyes darted to my shoulder now, then nodded. "It's feeling much better thanks."

He smiled a little, then reached over and went to steal a piece of my ham, but I slapped his hand and he backed off.

* * *

><p>While we were out, I grabbed some new clothes. Dark blue jeans and a checked shirt, complete with a pretty dark brown coat.<p>

"You look nice." Erik told me as he sat on his bed with a cup of coffee, watching me turn around and show him my outfit.

I felt the zip go up now to my chin and tutted. "Stop that. It's creeping me out."

There was a smirk on his face as he said. "You know- there's a few other pieces of clothing you have on that have m-"

"Errhmm? Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Don't be such a pervert."

He chuckled once more, then put his arms around me when I sat down next to him, kissing the top of my head. My eyes flickered yet again to that familiar number sequence on his arm, but looked away before they lingered too long.

I didn't exactly want to bring that up... I'd heard the stories alright concerning the camps.

"You're quiet." he told me now, messing with the zip of my coat. I let out a deep sigh, then turned to him and said. "I just want to get to Berlin."

Erik was quiet now, then I remembered about him wanting to get to Berlin too for his own reasons... reasons he hadn't and wouldn't tell me.

"I know." he sighed, getting up and walking over to the window and looking out of it, the rays of the dying sun bathing him in a low orange glow. "I know..." he repeated, then walked over to me, pulling me up onto my feet.

"We'll leave in the morning, yes?" he told me, eyes sincere. I nodded. "Thank you."

He smiled a fraction, then went to kiss me, but I turned away and got onto my bed without another word, glancing back once more at him stood there, then closed my eyes.

I didn't want to get into a relationship when he was going to leave as soon as we were done in Berlin... that'd kill me.

Then again, I'd probably just hurt his feelings just then...

* * *

><p>In the morning, we packed up and moved out. My shoulder was healing so well that I didn't feel it anymore.<p>

Erik hadn't asked why I was avoiding any touch between us, but I knew he wanted to ask.

"Right, they'll be watching the roads and the trains, so I say we go the back way and sneak in through the woods." Erik told me now, tapping the map that was spread before us on the hillside.

"Hmm, that makes sense." I agreed, then sighed. "Grab a car and go the backroad way?"

"Yes, sounds like the best bet."

We moved out again, then stole a car from the roads and were off.

The countryside and trees flashed past as we drove, me with my head against the window and staring out.

Erik, who was driving, was silent as me for an hour or so, but then sighed and asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." was my auto reaction, not looking around.

He chuckled in a disbelieving way, then asked. "What about us?"

"I don't get you."

"You've been avoiding me." he said, a little accusingly as well. I was silent, then just said quietly. "It doesn't matter."

There was no reply, but he merely pulled off the road and stopped, turning to me and going.

"It does matter."

I groaned and got out the car now, walking a little way to the nearest tree and stopping there, turning to find Erik walking over to me.

"It does matter." he said once more, but I groaned and just said. "Erik, I-"

"Diana. Just tell me the truth."

I scowled and walked back to the car, but the doors slammed shut and locked themselves, making me turn and snarl.

"Because you're going to leave me!"

For a minuet or two as my words sunk in, it was silent. Then he sighed and said quietly. "I am?"

"Yes." was all I could say, but I backed up against the car as he walked forwards, then put his hands on the roof of the car, pinning me there it felt like.

"And just why would I leave you?" He asked me, and his eyes were intrigued. I just said. "When we're done in Berlin..."

"And?"

"And what?"

"You really think I'm going to drop you and your sister and run off? What coward would I be?" he scowled, but then sighed. "Besides- I thought we had something?" he lent forwards and kissed me, and this time I let him. "I do care about you." he added, raising his hand to my cheek for a moment.

The lock on the car doors opened now as he let me go and got back in, my door opening for me. I sighed and got back in, hoping he truly meant what he said about not leaving me.

* * *

><p>When we got to Berlin, we ditched the car and made our way on foot. It was dark now, nearing ten at night.<p>

The facility where my sister was, was heavily guarded and Erik suggested that we just force our way in, but I shook my head and said that we shouldn't cause a mass murder just because of this.

I swear he looked almost disapointed.

Thankfully, Erik just messed with the radio frequencies that allowed him to knock them out simultaneously.

Inside, I let a low flame light the way in the palm of my hand, remembering the room number and basement floor.

The security cameras were swiftly dealt with as we sneaked through, then the alarm went off once more. Erik swore, then grabbed my hand and we ran forwards towards the stairs, but then as we reached them, Erik going down stopped and said. "What are you doing-!"

"Keep going, I'll take care off these" I smirked, a flame flickering in my hand as the guards came, then was blasted at them, hitting the ceiling and causing it to fall and crash to the floor, blocking the way.

"Come on-!" he now yelled over the noise, grabbing my jacket and yanking me forwards.

"Fifty four- fifty five... here-!" I said stopping as we reached the door and Erik got it open.

My heart dropped when we found the room empty. Well, not empty exactly. There was a young man at a computer who got up and went for a gun, but Erik had flicked it away before he had chance.

"Where is she-!" I found myself yelling, the flames deep inside me threatening to supernova out of me.

"I- I don't-" he stuttered, then was pinned to the wall by Erik who walked forwards and hissed. "Carmel Evans. Ring a bell?"

"I-" he started, but yelled when the computer lead went to his neck.

"Let's try that again shall we?" Erik growled and the man coughed out. "I don't know!"

I could tell he was lying- his eyes said it all. So did Erik, for the cord tightened a fraction, making him gasp and say. "They moved her when her sister broke out-! A week ago now-"

"Where is she!" I snarled, grabbing his wrists and turning the heat on a little, making him realize just who I was. We didn't have much time, the guards would be here soon enough.

"Sh- she was sold. A weapons training devision at Lake Constance."

I glanced at Erik and he loosened the cord a tiny bit, then said with a low growl. "You better be telling the truth."

"Over in the cabinet- theres a file if you don't believe me-!" he said, panicking in such a way that made me sure he wasn't lying now.

There was a crash from the corridor, and I ran over to the cabinet and went through them, finding the file and nodded to Erik who let the man go, turning to the wall and promptly caused it to rip away to the corridor outside.

Getting out was much easier than breaking in, but this time I just wanted to cry...

Carmel wasn't here.

* * *

><p>When we had gotten far away from the turmoil that was the lab, I leaned against a tree, chest heaving from the running, and now tears were running down my face.<p>

"She wasn't there..." I sobbed, letting him pull me into his arms, my tears staining his shirt as I cried into it. He didn't say anything, but merely rubbed my back.

When he finally did speak, he asked for the file which I gave to him and he opened it and read.

"He was telling the truth- she was sold as a weapon in-"

"A weapon-! She isn't a freaking weapon!"

He rubbed my arm and just carried on reading. From his eyes, I knew there was something he wasn't telling me, but for now, I really didn't want to know. We had to go south now, to Lake Constance...

I just had to hope that they didn't move her again...

We walked for a good while now, me feeling dead inside the entire time. Erik kept going to take my hand, but I didn't want it. I wanted my sister safe and sound, that was it.

Exhaustion took over us now as we stopped in the woods, me just having enough energy to light us a campfire, finally letting him pull me into his arms and hold me as I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to come and take me away, but it wouldn't come.

Erik let me put my head on his lap now, lying down and staring into the bright blue jumping flames, me occasionally raising a hand and making it change shapes and size, him watching me the entire time in silence, knowing how much pain I was in, and it wasn't physical this time.

When sleep finally took hold, I couldn't have been more grateful...

The hunt was on yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>So she wasn't there, that's a bummer:( anyway, told you all there would be another chapter^_^ so happy you're all liking this first attempt at an Xmen story:D next one or maybe two shall be up tomorrow and reviews are very much loved! x Nicola<strong>


	5. Setting This World On Fire

Lake Constance was a good few, about three, days away from where we were just outside Berlin.

I was pushing mud onto the flames now, making them go out with a sigh. Erik was back now from getting the bearings on our location, then walked over to me and said. "Roads clear, I can't see any guards at least."

That was my moment to nod and just say. "If we meet some on the way, we'll just have to take them down."

He was quiet as I walked past him to the car and found it locked, but after a second, it unlocked and I got in.

The journey was a little more sombre than the others. It was like he could tell how upset I was about my sister not being there, and he was right- I was saddened so very much.

"I spy with my little eye-" He now said with a growing grin, making me roll my eyes and say. "I."

"Errm... jeez... I give up already."

"Idiot. Because I'm sat next to one."

He laughed at that, then I bit my lip before asking.

"What was in that file that you stole from when you saved me?"

I swear I saw his grip tighten a fraction on the steering wheel, and he sighed. "It's just... something I've been doing for a while."

My frown deepened, then he said quietly. "Let's just say I've been looking for someone for years."

The way he said that made me sure it concerned his past. I didn't know the story, and I wasn't going to push him for it either. It was his choice.

"Have you had any luck?" I now asked quietly, and he sighed. "No. Nothing at the moment. The trail in that file I took was fake. A dead end."

"I'm sorry."

Erik chuckled a little. "I'll get him in the end. Believe me, I'm going to make sure."

His tone was dark now, and I didn't like it one bit. This person he was hunting down had obviously done something pretty bad to him in the past...

"So-" he said, sounding a tad more cheerful. "You're from Britain right?"

I nodded. "Mmhmm. London."

"London-? Then how were you captured-?"

"I was coming back from work and they just knocked me out, stuck me in the back of a van or something, kept me drugged and I suppose they bought me here."

"Ouch."

"Immensely." I agreed, remembering how I used to be picked on as a child, then got so angry I burnt the bully... and we promptly had to leave before we were lynched or something.

Life was hard when you were different.

* * *

><p>We stopped in a little town further south now, grabbing something to eat and a place to sleep.<p>

At least he got me the bacon baguette this time.

"What's up?" he asked me as I poked my dinner with a fork, then looked up at him and chuckled. "Oh, nothing. I'm just brooding."

"Well don't brood then. It makes you look upset. And ugly too."

I laughed a little at that, then said. "I shall throw this fork at you in a moment."

"Throw away, you know I'll catch it."

"Pfft." was all I could say, trying not to smile as I finally bit into my dinner.

He made me feel so very normal at times.

It was snowing by the time we walked back to the little motel we were staying at, the temperature dropping a lot more as night rolled in. The cold didn't bother me at all unless I was submerged in freezing water for hours upon end, but I could feel the chill in the air.

"It certainly feels like November now." Erik told me as he locked the door, sitting down on his bed. "I think I'll be sleeping with my shoes on if it stays like this."

"Fail."

"I know, but its cold."

I chuckled and took my own shoes off, saying. "Want me to turn the heating on then?"

"Yeah."

There was a grin on my face as I walked over and got into his bed next to him. "And what exactly are you doing?" he chuckled, putting an arm around me. I shrugged. "I am near enough a heater."

"Aren't you just?" he smirked, leaning over and kissing me for a moment.

I lay there with my head on his chest for a few minuets, then asked quietly. "What will you do if we save my sister?"

Now there was a frown upon his face. "I don't-?"

"Are you going to leave?"

Erik scowled now. "After all we've been through? You think I'd do that?"

I sighed and got up. "Sorry for bringing the subject up." then went back over to my own bed and lay down with my back to him. It was only a moment later that the bed went down a little as he got in next to me.

"What are you doing?" I sighed, turning to him. Erik shrugged. "I was cold without my heater."

I raised an eyebrow and groaned, turning back over and feeling arms tighten around my midriff, making me shake my head a little and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke up alone the next morning, and when I turned over, Erik wasn't in his bed either.<p>

It was when I was in the shower that the front door opened and closed. The lock on the door started to turn now, but I cleared my throat loudly and it locked up again.

Shame, I wanted to see his expression when a ball of fire hit him in the face.

When I came out, he was stood at the window, looking out while twisting a coin around in his hand. "There seem to be more guards today." he said as I rubbed my wet head.

"Oh-?" I frowned, walking over and looking out the window- he was right, there really was. "I think we should leave." I suggested, turning away and grabbing my hairbrush, going back into the bathroom and got dressed.

When I came out, Erik hadn't moved an inch, the snow still falling softly outside the window.

"Come on then." I sighed, grabbing my bag and made for the door. Erik spoke now.

"Do you hate what you are?"

That took me aback, and all I could say was. "Sometimes. Why?"

"Nothing." he muttered, then grabbed his own bag and followed me out the room.

I was getting seriously bored of all this traveling by now, but if it meant I could find Carmel, and I was with Erik at the same time... I didn't care. I did love that man. Well... he did save me, and quite literally too. He'd put his own agendas aside for the time being just to help me.

He was quite the nice guy under the hard exterior.

* * *

><p>We stopped in a clearing not too far from the lake.<p>

The snow was heavier than ever, and I was having to clear the path as we drove, trying not to set fire to the trees as I went.

Now as we made camp, I cleared the area and lit us some fires to keep us, well, mainly him, warm. It was pretty chilly this time of year.

I practiced on the fire now, making it leave the wood and float around, but before it could go any higher, it went out, making me scowl. Great (!) I was out of practice.

Erik watched me as I continued messing, finding new ways of manipulating it. He chuckled now and stood up. "What about that other thing you mentioned? The wings?"

I scoffed at that, shaking my head. "No way. It gets too out of control if I try."

"But what if you could control it?" he asked inquiringly. I bit my lip, then shook my head. "I can't. I'll go wrong, I know it."

"How about you have a try?" He asked, his eyes sincere. I groaned and shook my head, but then sighed in defeat and took my jacket off, knowing that the flames were going to rip it apart. I had some spare clothes thank goodness.

"I'd stand back if I were you." I chuckled nervously, then closed my eyes and redirected the flames to my shoulder blades, making them denser.

"Diana-" Erik now muttered, making me open my eyes to see him back off a little as the flames grew bigger beyond my control. "Ok, you've made your point-" he said, still backing up, but I couldn't get them to go out until I cut off the link, leaving me exhausted, but wondering- I had maintained control much better than before.

"You looked like some avenging angel just then." Erik said, finally walking back forwards. I chuckled at that, then said.

"I'm never doing that again."

Erik was silent, then said. "If we practice-"

_"No."_

He shook his head and frowned. "Why are you so against who you are?"

I scoffed, feeling rather bitter. "It's because I am what I am that got me captured in the first place."

He didn't stop shaking his head as he said quietly. "They're fools for doing that."

"Didn't stop them though." I added, walking over to the car and around the other side, taking my charred shirt off and pulled on the other one.

I walked back around and Erik said. "We'll be there in a few hours if we set off now."

"You're not tired?" I asked, and he shook his head. "I'm fine, we can rest when we have her."

"Thank you." was all I could say, kissing his cheek for a second.

"Wait a moment-" he suddenly said, catching my arm. I looked around as he reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a flash of gold, placing it in my hand.

I looked at it and saw an elegant little locket with a woven floral style front on it in gold.

"Oh, this is..." I couldn't say anything, so I just shook my head and let him put it on me.

"I thought you might like it." he chuckled, finishing the fastening and walked back round to the drivers side.

What a softie he could be at times.

* * *

><p>When we reached Lake Constance, there were so many guards that sneaking it was going to be impossible.<p>

"How do you feel about flying lessons?" Erik smirked to me, and I went to hiss about my flames, but I squeaked when I suddenly left the ground.

"Let me down now-!" I said, feeling a tad sick when he lifted me up over the guards, frowning in concentration as he did so... at least, I hoped so. If he dropped me I was going to give him total and utter hell.

He placed me on the roof, then joined me, going. "Right, let-"

_"Don't you dare do that to me again."_

"Yes Ma'am (!)"

"Shut up."

"Come on-" he just said now, waving a hand to the door and it opened silently, allowing us to creep inside.

We ran as silently as we could through the corridors, until a guard saw us, but before he could yell, Erik had yanked him into the opposite wall, knocking him out straight away.

The lab wasn't that hard to find, as the door was triple locked and alarmed, something Erik took care off straight away and allowed us inside without alarms going off.

"Carmel-!" I gasped, seeing her tied to a chair and hook up to a computer that was making steady beeps. They were took out now and I shook her a little, making her groan quietly and opened her dark blue eyes.

"Dee-?"

"Come on-" I just muttered urgently, pulling her to her feet, but her legs went. Erik picked her up into his arms now and said. "Go ahead and clear the way if someone comes."

I nodded and we set off once more down the corridors.

_"Hey-!"_

As if by instinct, I turned and let out a blast of flame, catching the man and sending him smashing back. "You could be more subtle." Erik grumbled as the alarm and sprinklers went off, making me growl and run ahead, seeing a fire exit up ahead and blasted it open, forgetting about Erik and his abilty to open it much quieter.

When the guards started shooting at us, I lost my temper well and truly and razed the entire area, allowing us to escape.

I could still here the flames as we grabbed the car and drove in the opposite direction, the flames reflecting of the surface of the lake, my hands still shaking as I sat in the back with Carmel in my arms, wondering what the hell those bastards had done to her.

I guessed we would find out when she woke up...

* * *

><p><strong>Extra long chapter for you my lovelies:) may be another up later on. Reviews are much loved, I'd love to hear what you think ^_^ next up soon x<strong>


	6. Something Wicked Comes This Way

We drove for hours on end, Carmel in my arms the entire time in the back. I glanced from time to time in the rearview mirror, my eyes meeting Eriks sometimes.

"How is she?" He now asked quietly. I sighed, smoothing her dark brown hair from her face. "Still out of it, but she seems fine otherwise."

We stopped at a little place a good way away now, checking into a motel where Erik put my sister down on one of the beds and said. "Stay with her, I'll go get us something to eat."

I nodded, thankful- I was starving.

When the door closed, I turned back to Carmel and sighed. "Hey, it's been a while huh?" then raised a hand to hers, then felt it tighten a little.

"Diana?"

My eyes widened now, then I saw her open her eyes once more and groan a little. "I feel terrible. Like a train ran over me."

I chuckled, helping her sit up and she smiled a little. "Hey-"

"Hey." I beamed, pulling her into my arms, hugging her tightly for a good while. "That god you're ok. I was so worried."

"You're choking me."

"Oops, sorry." I chuckled, letting her go. Carmel sighed now, then froze, looking up at me. "They got you too-!"

"I escaped."

"How-?"

"Oh, I had help."

Carmel frowned. "Help?" and I nodded. "Yeah, you'll meet him in a moment."

Now that familiar smirk appeared. "Oh? There's a 'he' is there?"

"Carmel. Keep your mind clean for once?"

"Well he best not be hot then."

I just rolled my eyes, a smile on my face. Yeah, she would say that.

* * *

><p>When Erik came back, he had a bag with him that he set down on the bed and nodded to Carmel. "Glad you're ok."<p>

Carmel grinned now. "Thanks for the help." I saw Erik nod once more, then I said. "He's like us."

Her eyes widened, then her grin widened. "Oh wow! I've never met another before! What can you do?"

I saw Erik raised an eyebrow, then the cutlery he had set out raised into the air, making Carmel grin. "Cool."

So much like a child sometimes she was.

But now Carmel raised her hand and touched the floating fork, making it freeze instantly and crash to the floor, the ice shattering. Erik looked impressed. "Fire and ice? Aren't you both supposed to have opposite personalities then?"

I chuckled now, grabbing the bag and fishing out something to eat. "This is Carmel. Carmel, this Erik."

Carmel nodded, taking his hand. "Nice to meet you. And thanks for helping Dee out."

We were going to be here forever- Carmel could talk for England, so I shoved something into her hand that she could eat. I met Eriks eyes and gave him an apologetic look. He seemed more amused than awkward.

"What were they doing to you, to us?" I now asked Carmel, and she sighed.

"From what I heard, we were being studied to be used as weapons."

I frowned at that, and Erik asked. "What kind of weapons?"

Carmel shook her head, taking another bite of her food. "Like assassinations. Something like that..." she laughed a little now. "Ninja style!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that- she was so very funny. Always had been.

"Right-" she said after a while, standing up. "er months of captivity, I want a damned beer." then she grabbed Erik and said. "Come on- I don't speak German. Make yourself useful."

I had suppress a smirk at that as he was near enough dragged out the room. Carmel was so much fun. God knew how he was going to handle her drunk.

Probably tie her to the lamppost or something knowing him.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I was sat in the beer hall with the pair, finishing off my latest beer, listening to Carmel babbling on about something or another.<p>

Erik was looking glum by now, making me smirk and escape outside for some air. A moment later-

_"God, she really can talk can't she?"_

I chuckled, finishing off my glass and putting it down on the floor for now, turning to him. "Sorry. You're fresh meat."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Nice (!)" I sighed, then said. "Thank you for everything."

"And?" he added, knowing what I was thinking- that I thought he was going to leave me now. "Doesn't matter-" I smiled, going up on tiptoes so I could put my arms around his neck and kiss him for a moment until someone left the place, reminding me that we weren't alone.

"So where are you going now?" I asked him quietly, meeting his dark eyes with my own that were worried.

"You mean 'am I leaving you?'" he said and I groaned in defeat. "Yes."

"No, I'm not leaving. But... I do have some things to do first."

I nodded a little, looking down. "Ok then..."

"Hey-" Erik said quietly, putting a finger under my chin and lifting it back up. "I told you I wouldn't leave. Yes? I'm coming back. I just don't want you involved in my past. You'll get hurt."

"I wasn't aware that you cared that much."

I felt him kiss my forehead and sigh. "You're the first girl I've ever truly loved. Even if you are a hothead. Literally."

"Least I'm not a robot."

He chuckled and just said. "I'll be a few days, that's it. I swear. Stay here yes?"

I nodded, saying quietly. "I trust you." he didn't say anything for a moment, then smiled a little and turned away, letting me watch him go.

Now I really, truly hoped he came back...

I walked back inside and sat down next to Carmel who frowned. "Where's Erik?"

"He's gone."

"Back to the motel?"

"No, personal business for a few days. He was on a trail when he found me in the testing lab..."

Carmel sighed, then finished her beer.

"Come on, let's head back anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a filler chapter to see if anyones still interested in reading this:) x Nic<strong>


	7. Gotta Shine My Rusty Halo

It was kind of boring waiting for Erik to return from his little trip to wherever he went.

For now, I was stood next to my sister in a bar, listening to her giggle about a handsome young man on the other side of the room with long golden hair.

I nodded absentmindedly, swirling my drink with a finger, but suddenly, it started swirling faster, like a water tornado. I tipped it over in shock, wondering how the hell I'd done that.

Then again, they had been experimenting on me in that lab...

What if I was capable of more than just fire now-?

The young man walked over now and grinned. "Hello there. Can I get you a drink? I see your last had an accident."

I smiled and shook my head. "No thank you. I'm fine."

The man now looked to Carmel. "And you little lady?"

She smiled and nodded. "I would love one thank you." then walked off with him, leaving me alone. I sighed and glanced at my spilled drink, then grabbed my coat, going outside into the cold night for a walk.

* * *

><p>The moon was full as I walked along the path, letting my breath cloud the surrounding air. There were footsteps now, making me frown and turn, but no one was there.<p>

I sighed and carried on walking, but then felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end and I turned once more, the flames in my hands already, but then I slammed back against the metal railing, the golden haired man from just minuets ago pinning me there, a smell of alcohol on his breath. I screamed, but he put a hand over my mouth.

He suddenly yelled out in agony now, stumbling back and away from me, and I saw why- there was a part of the metal railing around his neck, yanking him back violently, two more parts of the railing came forwards now and rammed themselves into his shoulders, twisting and pinning him to the floor.

I was frozen, then looked to my right, ignoring the mans screams of pain. Of course, I knew who it would be; the only one that would attack someone so violently for hurting me.

He walked from within the darkness now, eyes dark at the man on the floor, the iron digging deeper into his shoulder all the time, and tightening around his neck.

"Stop it, let him go-" I muttered as the man choked, tears in his eyes, whimpering out that he was so sorry.

He didn't let him go, and I yelled. "Erik!"

The man yelled again as the bloodied metal was removed from his body.

Erik stepped forwards now and pulled me into his arms. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, pulling away. "Yes. Why the hell did you do that-!"

"He was hurting you!"

"You could have just pulled him away! Not spear his shoulders!"

"But-?"

"But nothing! Violence isn't the answer, Erik! Thank you for saving me, but-!"

Erik snarled and the streetlight went bang as he turned away, but I grabbed his hand and yanked him back, kissing him before he had chance to protest.

"Thank you." I said quietly once more. "And I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

He sighed now and closed his eyes for a moment. "Your sister said you'd gone back towards the hotel. So... here I am."

I chuckled and nodded. "Hi. How was your trip?"

Erik smiled a little. "It went ok. Not what I was looking for, but ok." I nodded once more, then let him kiss me once more for a moment, then made our way back to the motel.

* * *

><p>Carmel wasn't back, probably hooking up with some guy from the bar knowing her.<p>

I sat down on my bed now, reaching for a glass and bottle of red wine. Erik sat down next to me, taking his shoes off and lobbing them to the other side of the room.

I grabbed another glass now and poured us some wine, putting my head on his chest for a moment before saying. "I want to head back to England. See my parents... I just want to know why they did it. Why they... turned us in."

Erik groaned now and set his glass down, closing his eyes for a moment and saying. "Diana..." then hugged me, adding on. "You go back there, they won't say anything that you want to hear. You know that."

I nodded, a tear in my eye. "I know... but they're my family. I love them."

He groaned again and took my glass setting it aside and turned to me, taking my face in his hands as he said. "I know you do... but they will hurt you again. I can't let that happen."

I was silent, then laughed quietly. "Never had you down as the caring type."

"You caught me on a good day." he told me, pushing me down onto the bed, kissing me and locking the door mentally at the same time. I put my arms around his neck, kissing him hungrily for a minuet or two, then as I reached the top button on his shirt, there was a knock on the door, making me freeze, then-

_"Dee? Erik? Are you back? You better not be getting it on, or-"_

I rolled my eyes and muttered. "As if we'd ever have chance with you around..." Erik sighed and got up now, walking over to the door while I grabbed the abandoned glass of wine and drained it, watching the door open and Carmel come in.

"Not interrupting anything was I?" she asked sweetly, making me steal Eriks wine and finish that off too.

God she could be such a pain sometimes...

We carried on traveling for a good few months, Erik occasionally vanishing for the day or something... I did offer to help on find whoever he was looking for, but he just shook his head and said he didn't want me involved in his past...

He was fighting his own battle...

And ours was about to start.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd add the next little chapter up for tonight:) reviews are very much loved and ta x<strong>


	8. Exit Wounds

_November 16th 1961_

_Three years later_

I was giggling as Erik danced with me around the motel room to the song on the radio- a new Elvis one.

"I'm going to fall over in a moment!" I laughed, making him grin and say, kissing my neck. "Not if I can help it."

Even when Carmel came into the room and sighed. "Ok lovebirds, break it up."

Erik sighed and said. "Do I have to?" then kissed me passionately for a moment, and I could see her disgusted look, so I chuckled and pushed him away, going. "Come on. We can take this up later on."

"That a promise?"

Carmel rolled her eyes and groaned, setting the bag of shopping down on the bed and chucked me a bar of chocolate that Erik neatly caught in one hand and turned away, opening it and biting into it, making me try and fight him for it. He soon gave up when I poked his backside with a flame in my hand.

We were in England, traveling around. Erik had finally fessed up and told me that he was looking for a man that screwed with his childhood, the concentration camps and killing his mother...

_"I'll help ok? I promise you."_

_Erik sighed now as I leaned forwards and kissed him for a moment. "You'll get hurt if you help. I don't-"_

_"Nope, no complaining. I already promised."_

_He shook his head, taking my face in his hands, tears in his eyes as he said. "I can't lose you too..."_

_"You won't." I sighed, putting my forehead against his. _

_"I promise."_

Back to reality, I sighed and remembered how all the leads we had gotten had been false or dead ends. Shaw seemed... nowhere.

But I'd still help him for as long as he needed...

I loved him. Loved him too much.

As I finished my chocolate, Carmel spoke.

"Well, the train to London leaves in a few hours if we're going. Or is Dee here going to practice her wings again?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed- I had been doing rather well with my fire wings.

* * *

><p><em>"Argh! I'm going to fall!"<em>

_"Just one more! Come on!" Erik chuckled, keeping his hand raised so he could freeze me in the air again if my wings failed._

_Everything seemed so very far down as I flapped the flames, keeping them dense, concentrating best I could. _

_"See? Easy." Erik called up to me now, catching me offguard and my wings vanished, making me fall for about a meter before Erik caught me and lowered me down onto the ground, laughing as he went. "There- told you you could do it."_

_I stood up and sighed, walking over to him, groaning at the ruined shirt._

_"You could always strip naked and do it?" he offered, swiftly dodging as I sent a ball of fire at him._

* * *

><p>"Nah, not for now. Maybe when we get to the countryside." I replied with a chuckle, then grabbed my new bad and sighed. "I'll get it soon enough."<p>

Erik raised an eyebrow. "You've changed your tune. You were all anti last time."

"It's like you said- I am what I am. I shouldn't be afraid to show it."

He nodded, kissing my cheek. "Good."

Carmel sighed, shaking her head. "I think you're both crazy- they will kill us if they knew what we were."

I frowned at her now- she'd become such a bitch lately... she was against showing what we were, which made Erik annoyed.

"They'll have to deal with it then." was my curt reply, making her roll her eyes and close her own bag, going. "We're going to get killed if you keep at it like this!"

"But-?"

"And that's why I'm leaving."

I froze in horror.

"What-?"

"I'm leaving. I don't want anything to do with this anymore. It's insane! You're both insane!" She grabbed her bag now and went to leave, but the door locked and she couldn't open it.

"Erik. Unlock this now."

He stood up now and scowled. "Make me."

"Ok." she said, then threw a bast of ice at him, making me retaliate with a stream of fire, melting it before it hit him, then pinned her against the wall, snarling.

"What the hell has gotten into you!"

"I've got her." Erik said now, sounding pissed off. I let her go and she shook her head. "This is stupid! I don't want to be this thing. This mutant! I want to be normal! To fit in!"

"Carmel..." I said, tears rolling down my face. "Don't do this."

Erik let her go now and she left without another word, making me stand there in silent horror.

_"Hey-"_

I could barely hear Erik as he pulled me into his arms and let me sob into his chest.

Why was this happening-?

* * *

><p>The next few days were quiet. Erik knew how hurt I was by Carmel leaving after all we'd been through.<p>

"Hey-" he said now, sitting down next to me on the sofa as we went over to America a week later. We were in New York now, seeing the sights and taking a little break for once.

"Hi." I said, looking around to him and smiling a little. Erik pushed the hair from my face now and sighed. "Still glum?"

I nodded. "Yep." then laughed a little as he pushed me down onto the sofa and kissed my neck for a moment, then said with a smile. "And now?"

"Yes."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately for a moment, then sighed, pushing him off me and went over to the cabinet, pulling out a little leather bag and gave it to him.

He frowned, then opened it up, pulling out a slightly chunky silver ring with his first name etched in.

"Oh, this is nice." he smiled, putting it on the middle finger of his left hand, then frowned. "What have I done to deserve this?"

I shrugged. "For being there for me. Plus you're a right lump of metal."

"Thanks a bunch (!)"

"My pleasure sweetie." I smiled, letting him pull me back onto the sofa and into his arms.

At least I still had him...

* * *

><p>I was walking around downtown now with Erik holding my hand, thinking about my sisters words- how we should hide what we were...<p>

She did have a point, but we were born like this. Not created.

I'd seen Erik in a real rage before, picking up a dozen cars with his mind and throwing them into a wall, making them crumple in on themselves. He'd lost it a few times, but never at me thank god.

"That'd look nice on you." Erik said now, nodding to a light blue and white dress. I chuckled and shook my head. "Nahh, try red. I am, as you call me, a hothead."

"True. A red one then?"

When it was just me and Erik, it seemed so very different. For one thing, we were helping each other with our powers.

Erik was getting even better with his own powers now, standing with his arms folded and smirk on his face as he lifted a train behind him, carriages and all.

"See? Easy." he said, then groaned and let them drop back onto the track. He looked a fraction tired now, but just told me that it was a mental workout, nothing more.

Yeah, until he went over the top and ended up exhausting himself.

_"Well, you did spend all day juggling cars and a van."_

Erik chuckled now, lying on the bed with his eyes closed. "It was nothing. I can do much bigger and better stuff than that. I assure you. I could pick up the Statue of Lib-"

"Ok, let's not get over the top love."

"Hey- I could."

I sat down next to him and sighed, putting a hand on his chest. "I know you can do it. You don't have to keep proving yourself like this all the time. You... just stop forcing yourself so much, please?"

Erik sat up now and sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder and smiled a little. "Just... have a little more faith in me, yeah?"

"I wish I could. It's just... this obsession of finding Shaw. It's taking over you."

He frowned now. "What-?"

"I know you want to find him. I do... it's just I think you need to stop being so very-"

"Stop there." he said sharply, making me get up and sigh. "I know, I'm sorry... it's just that I love you. I don't want you to get hurt even more."

Erik stopped me dead and turned me to him, stood up now and raised a hand to my cheek, leaning forwards and kissing me for a moment. "I love you too... but please stop worrying about me. I'm fine my love. Really."

I nodded a little, then sighed, feeling him let me go.

It didn't matter what he said...

I still did worry about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oops, meant to put this up last nightXD And the next chapter- finally going to start getting more interesting from next chapter! Reviews are much loved and thanks^_^ x Nic<strong>


	9. Dangerous Mistakes

Carmel leaving had hurt me, cutting me deeply... but after a while, I actually became rather thankful for it.

It was Christmas Eve, and the snow in New York was getting heavier, settling on the ground and making the city look like a frost covered wonderland.

The shoppers were hurrying by, getting last minuet presents, making me chuckle- that was humanity for you.

I felt the zip on my woolly coat go up to my chin now as I shivered a little, the cold even affecting me. I raised an eyebrow to Erik walking beside me, then he smirked. "What?"

"Nothing... asshole."

All I got in reply was a single word in German, then I knew he was retorting back in his own little cowardly way.

When we got back to the hotel we were staying at, he suddenly put his hands in front of my eyes and said. "Ah-ah. Hang on-" a minuet later, they were removed and I found myself laughing at the room that was Christmassy with tree, fairy lights and everything.

"Merry Christmas." he said, kissing my cheek and walking forwards, waving a hand and there was a click, the fairy lights coming on.

"N'aww, thank you." I laughed, walking forwards and hugging him for a moment.

"Well, last years was a disaster remember? And this is our first Christmas alone. Thought you'd like to do something for once."

I was taken aback by his... thoughtfulness could I say?

"You can be so sweet sometimes." I grinned, putting my arms around his neck and kissing him for a moment.

"I'm growing soft." He chuckled, keeping me tight in his arms for a moment longer. I nodded in agreement- when I had first met him so very long ago, he was harder on the surface than any metal he could control. Now I'd melted him down and forged a new Erik from it.

I had to admit, the new one was much more fun. And I had stopped him from being so very ruthless in his hunt for Shaw. I knew he still wanted to find him, to probably rip his head off or worse, but he never mentioned that kind of thing around me.

Later that night when I was lying in bed with him, Erik snoring lightly in my ear, I thought about Carmel... where she was.

I hoped she was ok... that time she had spent captive ha d broken something in her, I realized that now...

But she was still my sister, and I loved her as much as I did Erik.

As I turned over and stared into his sleeping face, I wondered-

Just what would the future hold for us both-?

* * *

><p>The next morning I was prodded awake and a present thrust into my hands.<p>

"Ah, ergh... what time is it?"

"Just after ten."

"A few more hours please..." I sighed, closing my eyes and setting the present aside. But then the covers were yanked off me and I sat up with a grumble, scowling at him as he walked around in his knee length shorts.

"Right." he grinned, sitting down next to me, giving me the little silver wrapped gift once more. "Now."

"Yes, Sir (!)" I said, ripping it open and opened the black case to see a little silver charm bracelet with all sorts of charms hanging from it.

"Oh this is beautiful." I smiled, letting him mentally put it on me and fasten it. Then he reached to the locket that I wore around my neck and put something in in, making me frown, then look, a laugh escaping as I saw the familiar photo of me and him stood together before the Eiffel Tower when we went to Paris.

"Thank you." I smiled, then reached for my own present and gave it to him. He opened it and smiled at the new watch I'd got him. He'd broken the other when he was goofing around.

"Thanks so much." he grinned, leaning forwards and kissing me for a moment. "I love it."

"Phew, and-" I grinned, passing him another wrapped present, making him groan. "But I only got you that!"

"So? Open it already."

He opened it and grinned once more at the long black coat I'd got him, a kind of military style one that he'd been looking at. "Hell, you spoil me too much." he muttered, pulling it on, making me sigh in relief when I saw that it was the right size. Then again, he was a right skinny bastard.

It was definitely the best Christmas that I'd ever had, for I never stopped laughing once with him, getting drunk out our faces... he was going to be spouting random German crap again if we got even more whacked out.

* * *

><p>Boxing Day we spent in bed sleeping of the alcohol and very late night.<p>

I woke up the next morning with a groan, running my hand through my hair and sighed, looking over to Erik who was fast asleep, his chest gently rising and falling as he did so.

There was a clunk now as I set our bag down, then frowned as I opened it and saw a bright bar of gold.

"Holy crap-" I said under my breath, taking it out and staring at it. I saw a reflection from it as Erik sat up and looked at me. "I got that the other day. Its his."

I realized now that he'd found another link to Shaw- one we could actually trace this time.

"After New Year, I'm going to get it checked. Nice little place in Switzerland that's best."

I had to groan at that. "Switzerland? Seriously?"

"Sweetie, this is a link. The first link we've had in a good while. We'd be fools not to look into it."

I nodded, letting him sit behind me and pull me close, kissing my neck. "As soon as Shaws dead... it'll all be over, ok?"

"I hope so... Can't we just settle down somewhere and relax more?"

He groaned now. "But the others like us. They need to know someone actually cares about them."

"True." I admitted, putting the bar of gold back down and zipped the bag, going.

_"Switzerland it is then."_

* * *

><p>1962 rolled around now, and I went with him, leaving him outside the place as I went shopping for a new coat- my other had frayed a little too much, and even stealing Eriks had gotten old.<p>

I was thinking about my sister once again now as I saw a nice little dress that she had. Would we even meet again-? I hoped so...

She was still my sister after all.

It was when I was drinking a cup of coffee at a little cafe that Erik caught up with me and sighed. "I need a drink."

"You always need a drink." I chuckled, pushing the rest of my coffee towards him that he nodded in thanks, draining it in one.

"Well?" I pressed, staring at him. He grinned and nodded. "I think we're onto a winner this time."

"Oh brilliant!" I grinned, then he sighed and said. "But... I need a few days to get onto this link."

"But-?"

"No. This'll be dangerous. And like hell I'm letting you get hurt."

"I can take care of myself!"

"I know, my love... but this is my past. Please just let me end this now."

The way he held my gaze made me sigh in defeat and say quietly. "Ok. Just a few days?"

"I swear it. I'll let you know where I am and you can come to me yes?"

"Ok." I nodded, looking down at the table, trying not to feel upset by him not wanting my help. I think he knew he'd hurt me, because, he reached out and took my hand in his lifting up my chin with his free hand and said quietly.

"You know I worry about you. I'm jst trying to keep you safe."

I nodded, letting him pull me forwards and kiss me softly for a moment, then say. "Ok, but-"

_"Diana? Erik?"_

He let me go now, and I looked up with wide eyes to see Carmel, looking as shocked as I had been to see her.

"What are you doing here?"

She shook her head and eyes went to Erik. "I could ask you both the same."

Erik stood up now and sighed, turning to me. "I'll see you in a few days, yes?"

"Yes..." I nodded, then let him kiss me for a moment, then glanced at Carmel, walking away without another word.

"Still with him?" she asked now, sitting down in Eriks now vacant seat. I nodded. "Of course. Would I ever leave him?"

"Yeah, knowing you, you wouldn't."

"Correct." I said rigidly, grabbing my coat and standing up.

"Wait-" Carmel groaned now, putting a hand on my chest and stopping me dead. "I'm sorry about walking out like that. It was... stupid and bitchy of me."

"Fuck yeah." was my curt reply, pushing her away and walked off.

"Diana! Stop there!"

I turned and snarled. "I should have just left you in that testing place. You belong there!"

She was hurt by that, then watched me walk away in a huff.

I was surprised that she didn't come after me... but we were better off apart.

* * *

><p>A few days later, I got a note from Erik that told me to meet him at the airport, making me frown- were we flying somewhere?<p>

When I got there, Erik was waiting for me at the gate, then I saw the terminal say Florida.

"Florida?" I frowned, letting him hug me, a kiss on my cheeks. He nodded and grinned. "Shaw has a boat there. This is it, Dee. I'm going to kill that bastard once for all."

"Oh my god..." I realized. "You're being serious-?"

"Yes." he nodded, grinning and kissing me for a moment.

"Just... think straight ok? Don't let your emotions cloud your judgment. Please, promise me that?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Erik! I mean it!

"Ok, ok!" he sighed, giving me my ticket and passport. I sighed too, but in defeat- he was never going to listen when revenge was so close at hand.

The entire flight was quiet, me with my head on his shoulder, hoping that by today or tomorrow, it was all going to be over.

Huh... as if it would ever end up like that? That was way too easy.

* * *

><p>We were staring at the boat now, at the people on it. Night had fallen pretty fast upon Florida, allowing us to sneak up on the massive boat. I had made Erik let me come and help. He couldn't so this alone... I knew that for sure. He needed someone to stop him sometimes.<p>

"Is that them?" I asked quietly, my eyes dark upon the boat. He nodded, then said quietly. "Stay here, I'll-"

"No nothing. I'm coming."

He groaned, then jumped into the water before he gave me chance to say anything else. He knew how much I hated water, and watching him swim towards the boat alone made me growl under my breath- he was going to get hurt.

It wasn't long until I saw the movement on deck, then a moment later, a figure being thrown off it.

"Erik!" I yelled, eyes wide. He came up now as the other boats started to come, and I decided, pulling my jacket off and closing my eyes, making the fire shoot out from my shoulder blades once more, more form and density to them this time as I took off, flying over, not needing to concentrate this time- my determination dominated everything else.

I stopped in the air now as the mooring chains raised into the air, no doubt Erik. There was a creak behind me now as they started smashing through the middle of the boat, then twisted and I realized too late as it slammed hard into my chest, knocking me out of the air and into the midnight ocean, water dousing my flames and knocking me unconscious before I even hit the surface...

* * *

><p><strong>Well done Erik, you successfully knocked out your girlfriend (!) anyway, next chapter up and maybe another later on:) reviews are much loved! x Nic<strong>


	10. Playing With Fire

When I woke up, I could sense someone near me.

I groaned and opened my eyes to see a young guy in a white lab coat, who then frowned for a moment before saying. "Oh, you're awake."

"What happened?" I said, trying to sit up, but the guy pushed me back down and said as I winced in pain. "You've got a broken rib, I'd stay still if I were you."

I lay back down and sighed, looking around- it looked like a medical wing.

"Where am I-?" I said now, starting to panic. "Where's Erik!"

"Calm down." the man said, then as I started to, added. "I'm Dr. Hank McCoy. You're safe here and Erik will be back soon. I give you my word."

I nodded, the pain in my ribs aching once more as I closed my eyes for a second, then asked. "Where am I?"

"A facility in the CIA." he told me, walking over and putting a hand lightly on my chest, then pressed a little making me hiss in pain.

"Sorry." he apologized, then said. "It should be fine in a few days. You're incredibly lucky it wasn't worse."

There were footsteps now, then a familiar face looked through the glass in the door, then his eyes widened as he saw he awake, pushing the door open and was at my side in an instant, pulling me as carefully as he could into my arms and just said, voice full of remorse.

"I thought I killed you..."

"It's ok." I sighed, letting him kiss me for a moment, then I was shocked to find that he was crying a little into my shoulder.

"Erik, I'm fine sweetie. Really."

He let me go now and just took my face in his hands, saying with red eyes. "I'm so sorry. I-"

"If you say that once more." I sighed, letting him hug me again. I knew he loved me, and cared for me, but never this much. Jeez...

* * *

><p>A little later on, I was finally up and around, walking through the place.<p>

I walked into the main room now, hearing voices. But they all went silent as I walked in, and I saw a bunch of people, including Erik.

"Hey." he smiled, getting up and walking over to me, he turned back to the others and said. "This is Diana."

"Is that your girlfriend?" a young woman with blonde hair asked now, and I chuckled. "I suppose I am."

"This is Alex, Sean, Angel, Raven and Armando." Erik introduced, indicating to each in turn. I nodded. "Hi." then frowned, looking to Erik. "Are they-?"

Erik nodded. "Like us."

_"Ah, you're awake?"_

I turned around now to see another young man with ragged brown hair and a curious look upon his face.

"Charles Xavier." Erik introduced as I took his hand. Charles nodded now. "Diana Evans, lovely to meet you." then looked to the others and said. "Dinners served, by the way."

They all filed out past now, then Charles asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm... good." I said, and I was telling the truth. I did feel much better. He smiled, then turned away, following the others.

"What's going on?" I asked Erik now we were alone, and he sighed. "It's fine... but Shaw got away..."

I groaned a little, but then he kissed my forehead and asked. "Are you hungry?" and I shook my head. "I need some air. Can we go for a walk?"

He nodded, a door opening and we went through it.

The air was nice and cool as I walked with him around outside.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am for hitting you like that... I- I didn't see you. I was-" but I put a finger over his lips, silencing him. "I'm fine. Please stop worrying. It doesn't suit you."

Erik sighed, kissing my hand. "We're safe here anyway. Don't worry. We've been recruiting others like us to help win against Shaw."

"Can we win?"

"...I'm sure we can. I'll get him. I swear it."

There was a groan from me now, then to break the tension, said. "I'm hungry. Let's head back."

* * *

><p>Later that night, I was curled up in bed on my own, the beds not big enough for two, pissing me off that I couldn't sleep with Erik, but he'd gone out somewhere with Charles anyway. I liked him- even though he did tell me off once when I was spying on Erik getting changed in the shower area.<p>

God I was going to grow to hate that telepath. Spying on my thoughts like that... pervert.

The next day was kinda boring, sitting around with Erik and Charles out.

_"Would you like a drink?"_

I looked up now as Angel offered me a lemonade. I smiled and took it. "Thanks."

"So..." she said with a smile, sitting down next to me. "What can you do?"

I chuckled, opening my hand and showed her the flame. "Fire stuff."

"And wings apparently? I heard Charles mentioning how you got knocked out the air by Erik?"

"Mmhmm. I can make them out of fire."

"That is seriously cool."

I laughed now and asked. "What's yours?"

She stood up and chuckled. "I can relate-" then opaque wings snapped open, making me smile. "Wow, that's pretty."

"Thanks." she smiled, folding them back up, then asked. "Why don't you come and sit with me and the others?"

"Because everyone's interested in me?"

She looked apologetic. "Pretty much so." but I nodded and got up, walking with her to the main room and sat down.

The others grinned now, then the one called Raven said. "Hi."

I nodded, smiling a little. "Hi."

It was a fun night really. Raven made me think I was going insane when she morphed into me, then I realized she was a shapeshifter. Her true form did surprise me. All blue and blueberry like.

Erik came back now, followed by Charles.

"Guess what?" I smirked, putting my arms around his neck. "We've been thinking up some codenames."

"Oh-?" Erik said to me, then- "What's mine then?"

"Well... I was all for something like Stupidmetalhead. But we arrived at Magneto. Because you're a damn freaky magnet guy."

He laughed now, then shook his head. "And you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ember."

"That actually suits you." he smiled, then sighed, leading me from the rest of the group. "Me and Charles have a link. We're heading out tomorrow for the day."

"Urgh, I've gotta be stuck with the children?"

"Yep." he smiled, kissing me for a moment.

* * *

><p>The next day was rather boring...<p>

Until there were screams from outside, then a thump sounded, making us run to the window, then bodies started to fall from the sky... and quite literally too.

"What's going on-?" Raven said, backing up a little with worry in her face. I realized with a gasp as a flash of red appeared. "It's him."

"Shaw-?" Alex said, backing up too.

"Yes." I nodded, then said. "Stay here-" then took off out the room, heading to the control room and looked at the screens. God... it was chaos out there.

_"I did wonder if I would meet you."_

I turned now and faced that bastard Erik was hunting down, but as I blasted him with a stream of fire, he literally caught it, making it vanish and tutted.

"Such a hothead." he chuckled, then blasted me and pinned me against the wall, my rib re-broken it felt like. "No wonder Lensherr likes you so much." he added, letting me drop, then sighed. "It was nice meeting you, Diana. Your sister sends her regards."

"What-?" I gasped, then he put a hand on my chest, making me close my eyes and drop to the floor.

When I woke up, the place was in tatters, and I stumbled outside, letting Raven help me to the seat, holding me as I coughed, a spot of blood coming out.

"Are you ok?" she asked in concern, rubbing my back. I nodded, chuckling a little. "I'm fine... just Shaw is an arsehole."

_And he has my sister... _I thought, holding back tears.

When Erik and Charles returned to see the devastation that was the CIA facility.

"God, Dee-" Erik said, seeing me doubled over with blood on my hands. "I'm fine before you ask." I chuckled out, coughing once more and let him pull me into his arms, kissing the top of my head. I loved it when he held me in his arms, especially when he was wearing that leather jacket of his. It made me feel so comforted.

* * *

><p>After the other place was was destroyed, Charles led us to his family mansion. A rather spectacular place it was as well.<p>

"Beautiful place." I told Charles now, kissing his cheek. "Thanks so much for all this!"

He nodded now and smiled. "No problem. What's mine is yours. Knock yourself out."

I chuckled once more and walked forwards to Erik, saying in his ear. "If we don't get a room together this time, I'm going to burn the crap outta Charles."

"Agreed." he said, stepping forwards and into the house.

It was later that day when I was out for my run that Erik jogged and caught up with me.

"So I thought we could practice your wings?" he grinned, jogging beside me. I chuckled, then sped up. "Nah, I can't do it." There was a scoff, then he sped up and caught me, turning me around to face him.

"You did do it that night. I saw it myself. And hell... you really did look like an avenging, fallen angel... it was-"

"Scary?"

"No, beautiful."

"Until you knocked me out the sky."

He groaned now and sighed. "You know how sorry I am about that."

"Ah, don't worry. Now- did you come out here just to annoy me?"

"Actually..." he chuckled, looking down for a moment. "I wanted to ask you something."

I nodded. "Ask away." but now I was shocked as he reached inside his pocket, then bought out a little red box, getting down on one knee and said.

_"Well, I wondered if you would like to become my wife?"_

* * *

><p><strong>And the last for tonight:) the next'll be up- what'll be the answer? ;D reviews much loved and thanks! <strong>


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

I stared down at the beautiful diamond and ruby ring, overwhelmed.

"I-" I said, taking it from him, silent in shock. "Erik, I don't know what to say-"

He straightened up now and smiled a little. "It's a three letter word."

The longer I held the ring, staring at it, the more that thought got stuck in my head.

"I- I can't." I finally said, making his eyes widen, then. "What-?"

"It's not you. God, I would love to marry you-"

"Then what's the problem-?"

There were tears in my eyes as I said quietly. "We can't. Literally... the churches won't marry people like us."

Erik was silent, then shook his head. "I'm sure we can-"

"Erik, you know what I'm talking about. Remember that pair that Charles told us about?"

He was still silent as a statue, remembering no doubt, how this pair of mutants wanted to get married... and they were burned in the church.

"And you can't say that wouldn't happen to us. It could happen to anyone." I sighed, putting the box and ring back in his hands, then saw him look down at it, not saying a single word the entire time. A tear splashed onto his hand now, making me groan and say. "Please say something."

"Like what?" he said, looking up and meeting my eyes, his own a tad red and wet. "We're not allowed to be happy-?"

"Erik-"

"No, it doesn't matter." he muttered, turning away and walking back to the mansion, leaving me stood there with tears in my eyes.

God what had I done?

* * *

><p>It was later on when I was sat on the grass bank, staring at the horizon at nothing in particular.<p>

_"Give him time, he'll come around."_

I looked up as Charles sat down next to me with a sigh.

All I could do was shake my head and say quietly. "I don't think so..."

Charles sighed, then put a hand on my shoulder. "Erik loves you more than you realize. I've seen it myself what he thinks of you inside his head. Believe me when I say he'll come around."

I smiled a little, letting him hug me for a moment. "Thanks." I told him, then he sighed once more. "I'm sorry about your sister."

"Have you been going through my head again?" I asked suspiciously and he bit his lip a little. "I saw your entire life when I had to check what your mental state was when you got knocked out. I'm sorry."

I chuckled and just said. "It doesn't matter. It's fine. You always perv inside my head anyway."

"Because you have such a fascinating mind. You just can't bring yourself to hate anyone or thing." Charles laughed, looking forwards as the sun started to set. "I know your thoughts on marriage. I know how much you love Erik, and he's very lucky to have someone who cares so much about him. Just... talk to him. He'll listen."

"I hope you're right..." I muttered, then sighed and got up. "Thanks." then walked off, leaving him sat there alone.

* * *

><p>Erik was sat on the sofa in the main room alone, reading a book. But now as he turned over the page, he said without looking up.<p>

"Hi."

I smiled a little, then nodded. "Hi."

He sighed and looked up now, closing his book. "I'm sorry, Diana. I overreacted." he got up and walked over to me, taking my face in his hand and kissed my forehead, sighing. "I understand what you mean. It's just... we can't let them do this to us."

I smiled a little, then kissed him for a moment. "I know my love. It annoys me too. But we can wait until they pass a law that allows us to marry huh?"

"They never will... unless we fight for it. Fight for our rights as mutants."

"You have a point... if we don't fight, who will?"

He took my face in his hands once more and asked. "Can we get married then?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yes. If we win that right... then yes I will."

"Then believe me I'll start fighting soon." he chuckled, kissing me softly, but then let me go as he heard a giggle, then we turned to see Raven and the others spying through the door, then ran for it as Erik mentally pushed the door open.

"There's no such thing as privacy around here." I complained, letting him kiss me for a moment. He sighed and nodded. "I agree there."

* * *

><p>At dinner, everyone kept shooting me and Erik glances until I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yes?"<p>

"So? Are you two getting married?" Raven asked, grinning as she did so. Erik went to speak, but I butted in. "Yeah, we are. Just not yet."

"You could at least put the ring on?" Charles offered, smirking a little, knowing what I was thinking no doubt. I groaned now, then chuckled, looking to Erik. "He does have a point. We can be engaged for a while huh?"

Erik sighed, then got the ring out again, smirking and avoiding everyone else's intent stares and grins as he asked. "Right. Let's try again- Diana Evans... will you marry me?"

"Nah (!)" I joked, then nodded. "Of course I will, stupid. Well, when we can."

He grinned now and put the ring on my finger, making everyone else start clapping and act like a bunch of animals. I felt him kiss me for a moment, then sighed. "God that was a weird moment."

"You're telling me." he chuckled into my ear, then sat back, looking to the others and raising an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Raven smirked a little. "Are we invited to the wedding?"

I spoke now, faking a groan. "Urgh, do you have to come?"

I did love these guys- they were like my new, extended family.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after dinner was finished and most had gone up to bed, including Erik, I was sat alone with Charles.<p>

"See?" he chuckled to me now that Sean had left. "I told you Erik would listen."

I nodded absentmindedly, staring into the flames a little. "I know. But he can be a very stubborn man at times."

"Yes... but you two fit like pieces of a puzzle together. And congratulations on the engagement."

There was a smile on my face now as I looked down at the diamond and ruby engagement ring. "Thanks."

"And oh!" he suddenly said, getting up and grinning. "I have something for you."

I frowned, then got up and let him lead me into one of the training rooms, then showed me the new uniforms.

"Wow, now you won't miss us wearing that." I chuckled, picking one up and looking at it.

"This one's yours." he smiled, passing me one the same, but... it felt somehow different.

"It's completely fireproof and you can adjust the back so you can use your wings." Charles told me, showing me the back. I was speechless. "Wow. I'm... thank you."

"It's no problem." Charles chuckled, putting my suit away. "Your suit was quite the challenge, but as long as you don't supernova, the suit will retain its shape."

"Or I fly naked?"

"Yeah, that too. I think Erik would approve."

"Oh he's suggested it a good few times."

He laughed at that, then said. "Why am I not surprised." then added with a sigh. "It's getting late. I'm off bed. Goodnight."

"Night." I smiled, watching him leave, then look back to my suit.

Things were really looking up now.

* * *

><p>Erik was reading again when I returned to our room, but I grinned and closed the door, getting onto the bottom of the bed and crawled up, a leg either side of his waist as I took the book and tossed it aside.<p>

"That was rather rude of you." he said, staring up at me. I chuckled and noddd. "Yes, and?" he smirked a little now, then the door locked with a sharp _snick._

"You will be my wife." he told me now, raising a hand and pushing the hair from my face behind my ears. I chuckled and leaned down kissing him passionately for a moment, letting him flip us over and kiss my neck.

"'Mrs. Diana Lensherr...' I'll sound like a freak." I chuckled, starting on the buttons of his shirt. "Oh well." he grinned, kissing me once more.

It was all very well and jolly being engaged, but now we had to fight just for our right...

Fight for our rights like Erik had been telling me about all these years.

Maybe he had a point...

* * *

><p><strong>And the next little chapter:) thanks for the lovely reviews! Might be another chapter up later on if I feel like writing it:) maybe watching some Michael Fassbender on the show Hex will motivate me:) epic show- well worth watching if you haven't seen it! x<strong>


	12. Beginning Of The End

I woke up rather suddenly the next morning for some reason, but then stopped myself sitting up when I felt an arm tight around my waist.

Oh yeah.

I sighed and lay back down to see a pair of eyes staring at me, then a smile. "Morning."

"Morning." I chuckled, letting him lean forwards and kiss me for a moment, then got up and walked over to the chair, picking up his clothes.

_"Erik! Diana!"_

We both frowned now as Charles banged on the door.

Erik yanked his jeans on and glanced at me who grumbled and pulled on a dressing gown as he opened the door.

"Yes?" he asked, and I saw Charles glance inside and almost roll his eyes at me. He said something to Erik, then left, leaving the door to be closed by my new fiance.

"Trouble in the lab." he sighed, then pulled his shirt on, making me scowl. "We never get a lie in do we?"

"I suppose not." he sighed, then walked over to me and kissed me softly for a moment. "Are you coming?"

"Go ahead- I'll catch up."

He nodded, then left the room swiftly.

I groaned and got up now, pulling my own clothes on and followed him out to the lab.

"Man, what happened?" I asked, frowning. Charles shook his head, looking at the devastation. "I'm not sure..."

I sighed once more and walked into the other room to see the TV on, the others gathered around it.

"Missiles on Cuba?" I frowned, then realized- Shaw was trying to ignite a fight wasn't he...

* * *

><p>It soon transpired that Hank had gone ahead to the airstrip, getting the plane ready. We pulled our suits on now, me teasing Erik on how he had no ass, even if he stuffed his suit with something. He was as thin as a bamboo shoot.<p>

But boy oh boy my eyebrows went up when I saw Hank at the airstrip... like a big blue cuddly teddy bear.

"Wow, you got big. And blue." I laughed, giving the guy a hug. "Shut up..." he groaned, but Erik snorted, trying not to laugh.

Oh well, Hank was always the lovable beast of a guy to me and the others.

I stared at the jet now and groaned. "I hate flying like that. Can't I use my wings?"

Charles shook his head, then said. "You couldn't keep up."

"Hey-!"

"No offense intended." he swiftly added, and I groaned, getting into the jet and Erik had me strapped in in just seconds. He seated himself beside me, then grinned. "Ready for this?"

"Hell no."

"Too late now-" he laughed as we took off, making my stomach twist a little. Eurgh, not in the jet... god no.

I closed my eyes now as we flew, Erik laughing the whole time at me. God I was so going to slap him when we got off...

_"Ok-"_

As I opened my eyes, there was an explosion, making us all jolt a little. "What the hell-?"

Erik undid his harness now and said to me. "You wanted to fly?" I nodded, and my own came undone.

"Keep them from getting the jet-" he said, the hatch opening. "What are you going to do?" I asked Erik as he climbed onto the wheel, then smirked at me. "Something pretty good." then raised a hand, making me turn my head back to the water, then understand what he meant as the submarine got dragged from the water.

"Show off." I chuckled to Erik, then kissed his cheek before letting my wings out, fire and all, gulping a little as I jumped off the jet.

The submarine creaked loudly now as I flew over to it, me wondering just how the hell Erik could achieve something quite like this. Then again, he had said once that if he tried, he could probably just about lift the Statue of Liberty.

The hatch opened now, and I halted in the air as I saw the guy that was with Shaw, tornado guy... Riptide wasn't it?

He snarled at me, then flung a whirlwind at me, making me blast it headlong with a flamethrower, but it only got engulfed and turned into a fiery twister that I sent back to the guy, but he obliterated it and sent another at me before I had chance to deflect it, knocking me out the air and almost into the water before my flames returned.

But I was too late in getting the bastard, as the tornado hit the jet and forced it to crash, the submarine with it, making me gasp in shock for how the others were- we they ok-?

"Erik!" I yelled as I saw his figure dart out from the ruins of the jet and into the submarine. But Charles told me mentally not to go after him, that he was waiting for a chance.

I touched down next to him now, eyes wide. "Is Shaw in there-?" I asked and he nodded, grabbing me as I went to run in.

"No, no no! Erik will get himself killed! I can't let that happen!"

"Give him a chance-" Charles yelled, holding onto me with every bit of effort he had left. But then he froze, and so did I as he said. " got him."

I felt him let me go, but made no attempt to run inside, but merely stared at Charles with wide eyes, then he shook his head. "Don't do it... not-" then groaned and shook his head, saying blankly. "Shaws dead."

A kind of happy jolt went in my chest now at that news. All these years Erik had promised me that he would get him... and he had.

"Diana-" Charles now said, looking over to Raven, or Mystique as we usually called her now. She was walking over with a familiar figure in her arms, then set her down and said.

"She said she was-?"

"Oh God... Carmel-!" I cried out, dropping to my knees and put a hand on her chest, feeling a faint beat. "Come on..." I said, tears flowing from my eyes. "Why did you have to get yourself tangled up with them huh? God Carms... you're always my sister. I love you so much."

She was breathing rather regular now, evenly to my relief.

There was a thump now, then I looked around and saw Erik, looking more pissed off than I had seen him in a while, dumping Shaws body down on the sand and walked over to me, lifting me to my feet and said in concern. "Are you ok?"

I nodded, then scowled at the helmet he had on. "Fashion disaster much?" he chuckled weakly, then looked to the ships as a distant bang echoed, making my eyes widen as the missiles were directed at us.

"Erik..." I almost whimpered, but he walked forwards and raised his hands, making me look to the projectiles as he did so. They had stopped.

"Thank God." I sighed, but then froze as they turned back towards the ships.

"Erik, you made your point. Stop it now." I muttered, going over to him, but he totally ignored me. "Erik!" I yelled, then Charles collided with him, pinning him to the floor.

I was about to grab the pair when the projectiles started to fall, then pick up their path.

"Erik!" I yelled, grabbing him, but a gunshot echoed and he snarled turning around to that government women. I'd only seen her a few times, but now she was shooting at him. Not that any made contact mind, but then as Charles stepped towards them, he yelled out in pain and I realized that he'd been hit.

"Crap-!" I hissed, running over to him and catching him before he crashed to the floor, and Erik finally came to his senses.

"What the hell were you playing at-!" I yelled at him now as he got the bullet out. He couldn't even look me in the eye.

"I can't-" then he got up and just said. "I'm leaving."

"What-?" I almost gasped, shaking my head. "Have you lost your _mind-!_"

"They were shooting at us Dee! And we're not the enemy!"

"You did freaking threaten them! They had good reason to!"

"Well-!"

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled, slapping him and made him scowl, then adjust his helmet. "Diana..."

"What's happening to you-?" I said now, tears rolling down my face as he stood up and just said, trying his best to ignore me. "Who's coming with me?"

A few walked forwards now, namely that red dude, Angel and Riptide. But then I saw Mystique. She'd always been... attached, could I say? To Erik. Charles told her it was ok, then she walked forwards and stood with the others.

"Diana?" he said, holding out a hand to me, but I shook my head, backing off a little. "No. You've changed. You're more... harsh."

"Dian-"

"No! No nothing Erik! You've managed to turn yourself into that thing you didn't want to become! Now look at yourself!"

He had tears in his eyes as he said quietly. "I'm not leaving you..."

"You have to." was my defiant answer, angry tears sparkling in my eyes. I loved the guy, I always would... but while he was being a class A prick, no. I wasn't going to be a part of his plans.

"Diana, please come with me." he asked now, almost pleading. I shook my head and scoffed. "Maybe once you've grown up a bit."

He stepped back now towards the others, tears pouring down his face by now as Azazel vanished them.

I felt myself sit down now next to my sister, feeling as numb as Charles did...

What was going to happen now-?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, next and last chapter for tonight:) not the end of the story. Oh no;D next'll be up tomorrow and reviews are much loved! X Nicola<strong>


	13. Lost Then Found

It was two, almost three months later now, and I was sat outside in the grounds, playing with the engagement ring in my hand, wondering where the man who gave it me was.

I still loved him, of course I did.

_"Hey-"_

I looked up at that voice to see Charles on the path, beckoning me up. Another thing I was annoyed with Erik about- that bullet had hit Charles and left him paralyzed waist down. Charles had insisted that it wasn't Eriks fault, calming me down at last, but I still felt angry.

If Erik had stopped when we asked him too, all this would have been avoided...

"How are you?" he asked me now as I walked up to him. A small smile escaped me now. "I'm fine thanks."

"No you're not. You miss Erik. I could tell all the way from the gate." he told me accusingly, making me groan. "Yes, I miss him... but after what he's done-"

"You can leave if you want." he told me now, and I knew he didn't want to- I had been helping him set up the place. A school. It was open now to mutants that wanted to escape, and I was a teacher. An art teacher that was.

"Charles, no matter how much I love Erik, I won't join that fight. Stand between you both..."

"I'm not asking you to. I just want you to make the right choice... and I think that it is with Erik."

I knew he spoke the truth- I missed him terribly. It was horrible waking up each morning alone like that, wondering whether I would ever feel his arms around me once more.

"Maybe..." was my answer, then sighed. "I wouldn't leave my students anyway."

"They could-"

"Charles, no. I'm staying here, and that's that." I said firmly, then walked back inside the school.

* * *

><p>I went into my classroom now, locking the door behind me and sighed, sitting at the oaken desk, a hand raising to the locket that held the photo of me and Erik.<p>

It had been so very long...

There was a knock on the door now, then I looked up as a voice said. "Dee?" I sighed once again and got up, opening it for my sister. She had changed now she was here, my assistant in my art lessons.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" she asked, seeing my slightly red eyes, but I shook my head and laughed. "I'm fine."

"Hayfever (?)" Carmel asked with a raised eyebrow, then I nodded, chuckling. "Yeah."

She sat down now in front of my desk and said. "Charles spoke to me."

"Oh-?" I said, then she smiled sadly. "He thinks you should find Erik. He does care about you, and he thinks you're better off with him."

"Will everyone stop mentioning Erik! It's over between us! He broke my heart when he did all that... I can't. Not anymore..."

Carmel sighed sadly, shaking her head. "You know that he still loves you. Right?"

I laughed, trying not to let the tears out. "I don't think so."

_"But I know he does. He wouldn't of sent me if he didn't"_

I looked up now and jolted when I saw that it was Mystique now, my sister gone.

"What the hell-!" I almost yelled, backing up a tad. She sighed, sitting back down. "Your sisters on the other side of the building, don't worry. She's safe."

I was silent, then sat back down, asking suspiciously. "Why are you here?"

Mystique smiled a little. "Diana... you're one of my good friends. And, believe it or not, Erik was really broken up after we left. I was worried for him."

"So you thought you'd come and try to persuade me to go to him?"

"Pretty much so." she chuckled, then I shook my head. "No."

"Diana-"

"Raven... we're good friends. I know that... but you know what Erik did. I just can't forgive him after that. And Charles-! If he listened, he'd still be walking!"

"Yes, he thinks that too. You don't know how sorry he is." She told me now, voice low. I chuckled and said. "He know you're here?"

She shook her head. "No. He keeps saying he'll come here and talk to you... but puts it off. He thinks you hate his guts."

"But I don't-"

"Tell him that then." Mystique sighed, getting up. "If you want, you can come with me and talk some sense into him."

"Where is he?"

"A place in Germany at the moment. We're kind of laying low for a little while, and we met this man who joined us and offered us the mansion as a base. You'll like him- he can turn into animals."

My eyes widened. "Wow. That is cool."

Mystique chuckled, then I groaned. "Fine... give me five minuets-" then I ran off to find Charles.

When I did find him, I didn't really need to explain. He just sighed and asked if he would see me again. I scowled and nodded. "Duh, of course you idiot." then lent forwards and kissed his cheek, leaving before I met anybody else.

* * *

><p>The trip to the place Erik and the others were using as base was a long trip, but when we got there, I stared up at the beautiful, but slightly Gothic looking mansion, then sighed.<p>

Here went nothing...

Mystique pushed the door open now, then called for Erik. I heard a door open further in the house then a figure appeared on the balcony, freezing at the sight of me.

"Dee-?" he said in shock, making me smile a little.

_"Hello Erik."_

* * *

><p><strong>Little filler chapter:) So! Three months apart... what are the changes? Thanks for the lovely reviews and next up soon^_^ x<strong>


	14. Misguided Ghosts

It was total and utter silence for a moment, then Erik looked to Mystique and said quietly.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Mystique sighed, then walked forwards saying. "Erik, why don-"

"No, Mystique." he snapped at her, making me sigh. But then Eriks eyes met mine and he looked away swiftly. She spoke once more in a muter.

"I'll leave you to talk."

The door closed behind her now, and yet Erik still stood there with his hands on the wooden banister, looking as if he didn't know what to say or do. Until finally-

"You look well." he said quietly, starting to walk down the stairs towards me. He stopped in front of me, then I sighed. "You look tired."

"I feel it too."

I wanted to smile, but just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"We can talk in my office." he said now, turning and walking over to a dark oak door and opening it, letting me walk into the vast study area and sat on the chair before the desk, where he sat opposite.

"I hear you have been teaching?" he asked conversationally now, pouring out a glass of wine for me and him. I took it and nodded in thanks, taking a sip.

"Yes, art." I said in reply, and he chuckled. "Nice. They pay you well?"

"Moderately ok. I lodged at the schoo in o-" I was about to add "our old bedroom" but stopped dead, unable to finish and see him look away like that again.

"I'm glad." he said, taking another sip and lapsing into silence once more. I was in silence too, looking around the place- he had a good few books and stuff around the room. He had moved up in the world anyway.

We didn't speak now, and that guilty feeling was in my chest, growing more and more tighter until I burst out with.

"I'm sorry."

He was taken aback by my outburst, but then looked down and nodded. "I am too. I- I got too carried away. I never wanted to upset you."

"No, it was my fault. I overreacted. After all we've been through... I just hadn't seen you like that before. Like a man possessed."

Erik didn't speak now, but then I got up and sighed. "It was nice seeing you again."

He frowned now, getting up slowly. "You're leaving already?"

"Well it's obvious you don't want me here. And I have students to attend to, so I'll just be on my way."

The door locked before I reached it.

"Erik, let me out now."

"No." he said defiantly, then walked forwards and took my face in his hands, and I let him.

"Because I don't want to lose you again..." he said softly, tracing a thumb across my cheek. I sighed and went to pull away, but he didn't let go, making me grab his wrists and turn on the heat, then he jolted away as I almost burnt him.

It hurt, wanting to walk away. But these aims that he had, it was going to cause disaster, and it would happen, I knew it.

"Look- it was my fault, Diana. I love you, I always have..." he told me with a sigh, and I looked away for a moment, then he said. "Please stay with me."

"Erik-"

"Dee, please? I miss you."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it or not, but it is the truth." he said, taking my face in his hands once more, then kissed me before I had chance to pull away, so I let him. I had missed him like hell, and Charles was right- I was better with him. But... his actions had horrified me, his plans were scary enough too...

I kissed him back now, feeling him push me into the wall, still kissing me as he did so.

"What have you been up to?" I asked him as we stopped for breath. He chuckled. "Rather alot, actually. A few links in the government."

"Sounds like political crap."

"Maybe so, but we're getting more mutants to come out into the open."

"Wouldn't that scare the people? Mutants with these powers would scare the living crap out of them."

He chuckled now, then raised a hand to my cheek. "We're showing them that they don't need to be afraid of who they are."

"Yeah, which would be the more afraid."

Erik was silent, then rolled his eyes. "Dee... you can't agree with Xavier."

"I think mutants have the right to hide if they want to. You can't win them all over, Erik."

"I can try." he said, leaning forwards and kissing me once more, moving a hand to his hair and wound my hand in it, kissing him back. That hole that had been eating away in my chest was more or less healed up now at being in his arms again.

"Look-" I sighed, letting him go. "I know you want to win all this. These rights... but what if it all turns violent?"

"Then I guess I'll have to fight." he said, leaning forwards and kissing me once more. "God I've missed you." he told me now halfway through a kiss.

"Same." I admitted, playing with his hair with a chuckle, then he asked. "Will you stay?"

A pause, then I sighed in defeat.

"Erik, you saved my life all those years ago when you sprung me from that place. And I love you, I really do... I overreacted big time, and I'm so sorry... I think it was the fear that you didn't want me anymore that stopped me from finding you again."

"My love, why wouldn't I want you anymore?" he frowned, looking genuinely confused.

"It doesn't matter-" I just said in a mutter, putting my arms back around his neck and kissed him again.

Maybe I was making one massive mistake coming back to him, especially when he had all these plans he was going to put into action.

But then again... this was the man that I had followed for so many years. To be honest... if we were going to get fucked up in the head by all these plans, we might as well do it together.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later mind, there was a new little problem added to our growing list.<p>

"You look awful." he frowned at me now as he got ready, me just woke up. I chuckled a little, rubbing my forehead. "I feel it too."

Erik sighed a little, then walked over as I stood up, feeling a tad dizzy. The frown on his face was laced with concern now as he took my face in his hands and said. "Are you feeling ill?"

"Mmhmm." I nodded, then sighed. "I can't come with you to that meeting today, think I'm gonna just crash out and sleep."

"Ok sweetie." he said, kissing my forehead and turning away as I got back into bed, pulling the covers back over myself and closed my eyes.

When I woke up later in the day, I still felt pretty terrible, so I booked a doctors appointment to find out what was wrong with me.

I got Azazel to zap me to the doctors. The creepy dude did come in useful.

The wait was long, but when they finally called out. "Diana Evans." I was thankful, then got up and walked in to the doctors room, seating myself opposite where he sighed and raised a pen.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Rather tired really." I sighed, then proceeded to tell him how crappy I'd been feeling for a few days.

He wrote the symptoms down now, then tapped his pen on the surface of the table, then after a few moments, sighed and said. "What would you think of becoming a mother?"

I froze at that last word, then spluttered out. "Wh- what?"

"I need to take further tests, but I am not jumping to any conclusions just yet. Just that all these symptoms are related to the early stages of pregnancy."

My mind was buzzing by now at this news. Well, I knew who the father was if it came back as positive...

Now it seemed like mine and Eriks troubles were just beginning...

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the first story! The second story will be added onto this one as new chapters, so keep the alerts on:) so! Is Diana pregnant? Catch the next story and find out! Reviews are much loved^_^ x Nicola<strong>


End file.
